


Happy Birthday, Captain

by BecaAMM



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fourth of July, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: To celebrate his 99th birthday, you and Steve spend the afternoon in the park.





	Happy Birthday, Captain

“Good morning.” You said lazily when Steve opened his eyes, admiring the way the light painted his sculptural body.

“Good morning.” He took his hand to his messy hair, moving it from his forehead for a moment before rubbing his chin. “I need to shave.”

You moved your hand to touch his skin, feeling the growing hairs. Steve never let his face be less than smooth.

“We gotta leave the bed.” You reminded him.

Steve sighed and you left your position, lied on his chest, and sat on the bed, standing up seconds later.

You two showered together silently like mornings usually went with you two. When you were finally dressed, you stood on your tiptoes and gave him a soft kiss.

“Happy birthday, Captain.”

He smiled against your lips, wrapping his hands around your waist for a moment.

“Thank you, ma'am.” He chuckled.

You had a plan today. For some weird coincidence, Steve was born on 4th of July, and that meant there would be lots and lots of programs to celebrate the Independence Day. Your plan, though, was going to the park and have a picnic, away from the party but close enough to watch the fireworks.

Of course, your morning wouldn’t be so calm.

As soon as you entered the kitchen – where the others were – Tony stood up.

“Careful, everyone.” He said as if he was making an announcement. “Careful, there’s a senior citizen here.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Shut up, Tony.” He rolled his eyes.

You chuckled.

Steve was turning 99 this year. In 365 days, he would be a century old.

“Any plans for today?” Sam sipped on his coffee.

“A picnic.” You sat at the table and he smiled. Quickly, you raised a hand. “Just the two of us enjoying his special day.”

He made a face and Bucky chuckled.

“So, no parade?” He questioned as Steve sat down. “No party?”

“No parade and no party. I just want to relax in the park with my girl and watch the fireworks.” He smiled at you, which you quickly responded.

“What about after that?” Tony questioned. “You don’t plan to spend the whole day in the park, do you?”

Steve shrugged, but you smirked.

“Oh, we do have a plan.” You affirmed. “I plan to tie him to the bed and make a strip tease.”

Steve choked on his drink, staring at you surprised.

“What?” You looked at him. “He asked. And I changed my plans, don’t worry. I know you hate to be the one tied down.”

Your boyfriend blushed deeply, and Bucky laughed loudly, followed by the other two men in the room and Natasha. Steve wasn’t used to talking about sex out loud, and that was the reason people always imagined he was a virgin – something wrong _by far_.

Later that day – after you two finished your basket – Steve drove to the central park and you found a hidden spot to sit down.

Instead of eating, you just lied down together, watching the sky and the clouds. You closed your eyes as you felt Steve caressing your face and his chest moving softly against your back. Besides you two, no one was around, and it was as peaceful as it could be.

“99 years old.” You opened your eyes, staring at him. “And you don’t look older than 32.”

Your boyfriend laughed, making his chest vibrate under you, and cleared his throat.

“So… Were you really planning to tie me to the bed?” He questioned.

This time, _you_ were the one laughing.

“It was one of my options.” You confessed. “But I changed my mind quickly.”

“Will I still get some strip?”

You arched an eyebrow at Steve, and his arms tightened around your waist.

“Do you want me to strip for you?” You whispered. “Dance… Tease you?”

He cleared his throat for a moment.

“Maybe I do.” He decided, his large hand caressing your covered navel. “Last year you wore something very… Very sexy.”

You bit your lip for a second and moved until you were facing him. Then, you kissed his lips slowly, passionately, kissing his neck.

“Maybe I _could_ tie you.” You muttered against his skin, sitting on his thighs. “Tease you all over, get you hard and throbbing for me.”

Steve moaned softly, and you started moving your hips against his growing bulge.

“Do you want that?” You questioned, moaning when you felt how hard he already was. “And then I could sit on your cock, rub my wet pussy against it… Make it wet… Rub the head against my clit and make you cum from just that.”

You groaned when his hands gripped your hips, making you movements tighter.

“Make you hard again.” You nipped on his ear. “And then put your cock inside my pussy _slowly_. Ride you.”

Steve groaned and you pulled his hands away from you, putting yourself on your knees and moving your hands to his crotch.

“What are you doing?” He questioned, alarmed.

You didn’t answer. Instead, you opened his pants and unbuckled his belt, taking his hard dick out and licking your lips. He was already fully hard.

“Y/N.” He moaned when you fisted him, stroking his shaft up and down. “We’re in public.”

“There’s no one around.” You leant down. “Don’t you want my mouth on your cock, Captain?”

His blue eyes widened, and your boyfriend looked around.

“Dammit.” He moaned when you gave his head a lick. “You’re gonna kill me one day.”

You smiled, taking him in your mouth the way you knew he liked, using your hand on what you couldn’t take.

“Fuck.” He lied down, taking a fistful of your hand. “That’s it, suck my cock.”

You moaned around his dick, and Steve’s hips moved forward, burying him a bit deeper inside you.

“Good girl, good girl.” He groaned. “Such a good mouth.”

You smiled at his praising, and it didn’t take long for him to get close to orgasm. All your words and teasing and the risk of getting caught were too much for him.

“Fuck… I’m gonna cum.” He groaned. “Gonna shoot my cum in your throat. Do you want that? Uh? Want me to fill your mouth with my cum in this public park?”

You hummed in confirmation, deepening your efforts. Less than a minute later, Steve was cumming inside your mouth.

“Yes.” He groaned.

You drank all of it, and your boyfriend pulled your face close to his as soon as you finished swallowing his spunk down.

“You are a fucking tease, you know that?” He accused, and pulled you into a gentle kiss.

You just giggled.

“Happy Birthday, Captain.”


End file.
